Făt-Frumos
A Făt-Frumos (literally Handsome Youth) is the equivalent of the western Prince Charming in Vlach folklore. Origins and etymology The origins of Făt-Frumos are in folklore. Later the character became common in literature. Etymologically, the name literally means "handsome youth", implying that young and beautiful (in this case handsome) people are destined to achieve greatness, that is to say, the stories are not expressly aimed against less attractive people, but instead treat beauty as a positive, defining feature for an inspiring hero. Occurrence The Făt-Frumos has a different origin in different sources. In some, he is born to a loving family, either naturally, or with the help of supernatural means (drinking a tear from an icon, eating a plant, etc.). Some stories have him appear as a grown man, yet in those stories, he is usually cursed to walk the earth as a monster or some kind of animal, until freed by a loving woman. In certain stories he is usually the youngest son in a family and his relatives consider him incompetent, until he proves them wrong by succeeding where his older brothers had failed. Physical characteristics In most regards, Făt-Frumos is an average human, however he has superior strength and resilience. Another particular trait is his childhood ability to grow up to adulthood in a manner of days, weeks, or months. His physical appearance varies between stories, in some he has dark hair, in others - its fair; same goes for his eye-color. Generally, he has a light complexion. Other characteristics Făt-Frumos is capable of certain miraculous deeds such as conversing with animals, with the wind, forest, river, the Sun, and the Moon; of evading certain-death; of surviving great physical punishment, etc. He has strong values and principles. As a person he can be headstrong, which however doesn't harm him due to his precociousness. Sometimes he can be a bit naive or even outright foolish, which is countered by the help of a deuteragonist adviser. Alternately, in some stories he is so smart and witty, that no enemy stands a chance against him. Another important aspect to Făt-Frumos are his loyalty and love. Gear Various stories give the young hero different gear. Usually, he is depicted wearing traditional attire, a cape, a brâu, and a cușmă. His weapons include swords, axes, buzdugans, spears, and bows. Being a fairy-tale character, firearms rarely are part of his arsenal. Mounts are a common means of transportation. Most often, the character rides a horse. The horse can be a simple one, or a full-fledged character that also acts as his advisor. Sometimes he rides other animals such as a giant bird, or a deer. Additionally, he can travel by foot. Other gear includes some kind of musical instrument, food, and artefacts that he is given before leaving home, or in his travels. Function Făt-Frumos represents all that is good and exemplary. He is designed to inspire children to do great deeds and educate them in such virtues as honesty, kindness, love, justice, etc. In fairy-tales, he is usually sent on seemingly impossible errands by a monarch, having to travel across lands and sees, where he meets, fights, and defeats various forces of evil, until finally obtaining the item of quest. In certain stories he is the one who needs saving due to some kind of curse or imprisonment, in which case his beloved has to go on a quest of her own. Trivia Făt-Frumos originated in folklore, but became a popular literary character starting with the modernist period, when folklore began to be collected by anthropologists, journalists, philologists, and other researchers. He has made full circle in this regard, becoming the protagonist of various contemporary jokes. Category:Heroes